


Of crap race cars and anniversaries

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian believes Kimi has forgotten their anniversary. It leads to an argument.





	Of crap race cars and anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to let off a little steam. So just opened notepad on my phone and went for it. 
> 
> I left a small reference to ITV’s Victoria in the fic. If you catch it let me know ;)

* * *

Sebastian is curled up on his little perch in the back of the Ferrari garage and is scribbling in his notebook. Usually his notes are neat and precise, but not today. Today they are hectic scribbles, they don’t make any sense.

With a furious growl he roughly scribbles over his notes, almost tossing the notebook across the room.

Sebastian is in a very bad mood, and from his corner of the garage Kimi decides he’s seen enough.

He makes his way over to the agitated German and looks at him. “My room. Now.”

Sebastian turns his glare on the Finn, but when Kimi gazes back at him cooly he sighs and jumps down from the small cubby hole he’s placed himself in.

Kimi leads him back to his room and gestures to the massage bed. “Sit down. Talk to me.”

Sebastian sighs and props himself up onto the table, folding his arms and glaring at Kimi.

Kimi just glares back, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian finds he cannot keep up his glare in the face of such icy blue eyes and he sighs. “I’m just frustrated I guess.”

“Frustrated?” Kimi asks.

“Yeah. This season has been turning to shit and now my boyfriend has forgotten our anniversary. So you can say I’m frustrated yes.” Sebastian says grumpily.

Kimi looks at him in surprise and he nods. “So this boyfriend forgot did he?”

“He did.” Sebastian nods. “I didn’t get a happy anniversary kiss or morning sex. He just blanked me entirely!” He looks at him heartbroken. “He never forgets.....”

Kimi looks at him steadily and nods. “Is this the same boyfriend who didn’t give you a kiss or fucked you because he was running late? The same boyfriend who was planning to surprise you by taking you out to that Italian restaurant that was always booked when you tried and who managed to bribe the owner for a table? The very same boyfriend who was planning a very romantic evening in the hotel that included letting you try out that kink you wanted? The same boyfriend who is standing here in front of you feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have bothered because you jump to conclusions about people too fast?”

Sebastian goes to open his mouth to say something but Kimi shakes his head.

“Forget it, Sebastian. You clearly know everything about your boyfriend.”

With that he turns on his heel and leaves the room, leaving Sebastian to blink at the closed door.

* * *

Kimi doesn’t talk to Sebastian for the rest of the day, feeling like absolute shit.

Sebastian feels guilt eating him up all day. He never meant to snap at Kimi like that it accuse him of forgetting their anniversary, but that morning had seriously taken it out of him on top of everything going wrong with the car.

Once it’s time to leave Kimi is stopped by Stefania.

“You can’t leave yet.” She shakes her head.

“I don’t have anymore PR and I want to go back to the hotel.” Kimi says bluntly, wanting to get the hell out of the circuit.

“You can. After you read this.” Stefania hands him a note and gives him a gentle smile before she leaves.

Kimi opens the note and begins to read:

_Kimi._

_I am sorry for how I acted today. I was a total idiot and I feel ashamed for how I spoke to you. You have been nothing but amazing to me and I love you. Quite a lot._

_So if you’ll have me I’ll be at the little restaurant down the road from the circuit. It would be a shame if you never tried their dishes._

_Yours._   
_Sebastian._

Kimi sighs and folds up the letter in his pocket, taking a deep breath before grabbing his bag and leaving.

* * *

Sebastian waits anxiously at the restaurant, looking at his phone. He was hoping Kimi was going to meet him. He knew he didn’t deserve it but he really did hope Kimi would show.

He had not meant to act so foolishly. He should have known better then to ever think Kimi would forget their anniversary.

Kimi has always remembered it. Every year without fail. Always making sure to take him somewhere where they could recapture their favourite memories.

He’s royally fucked up this year’s though. He had not meant to but suddenly he had snapped and he had taken it all out on the one person who loved and understood him the most.

He sighs again, ready to accept that Kimi wasn’t coming, when he becomes aware of someone taking the seat across from him.

He glances up to see Kimi sitting there, wearing his best tux and carrying some flowers. “Hey, Kulta.”

“You came?” Sebastian asks in a small voice as he takes the flowers. The bouquet contained roses.

“Of course I did.” Kimi says gently. “I couldn’t leave you here could I?” Kimi gently takes his hand across the table.

Sebastian sniffs and nods. “I guess you couldn’t no....” He looks at him and goes to apologise but Kimi shakes his head.

“No, Sebby. You don’t have to say you’re sorry. We’ve both been under stress with the new car. I’m willing to forget about it.” Kimi waves him off.

“But-“

“But nothing.” Kimi looks at him. “You’ve taken me to dinner and you said sorry. That’s enough.” His eyes soften. “We are still going to that restaurant I booked a table for and we can still have our evening.”

Sebastian gives him a soft warm smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kimi says gently, leaning across the table to give him a soft kiss before picking up a menu. “So come on, what’s good here?”

Sebastian laughs softly and quickly tells him his favourites.

* * *

They walk back to the hotel that night close together. Sebastian softly talking to Kimi, their hands linked together as they walked.

Once back in the hotel they have a shower together before climbing into bed and snuggling up to each other.

After a while though Sebastian initiates a soft kiss that soon turns passionate.

Sebastian spends the rest of the evening making it up to Kimi thoroughly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
